The invention relates generally to controlling eddy current dynamometers. More particularly, the invention is applicable to eddy current dynamometers where there is a lag in the controlled flux density with respect to the applied signal or voltage.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,248 issued Jul. 23, 1985.